Drunk, Wasted, Hammered
by TJTMaria
Summary: Courage, Magic & Strength. Arthur, Merlin & Gwaine. Drunk, Wasted & Hammered. The lads decide to celebrate Merlins bday at the tavern. How would any of them know that this would end with a decision that will change the course of the future forever? **Rating has changed to M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random two-shot that came into my head, bit random really. Oh well, it was bugging me, which is bad when you're in the middle of another story! Anyway, hope you enjoy this little twoshot thing.**

**This is set probably after season4 BTW.  
Also, I've never been drunk, but I've witnessed it from family members more than enough times. So I hope it's okay.**

**One last note...Mergana forever... 3**

Courage, Magic and Strength.

The three best friends walked - or rather stumbled clumsily - around the forest.

Right now they were Drunk, Wasted and Hammered.

"Merrliiinnnn!" The blonde man whined loudly, his feet hardly coming off the ground as he walked. "Comee backkkk!"

A few meters in front a blue eyed, big eared man turned round. He took in a breath, "Nah."

"Nah?" The third man said, coming to a stop just in front of the King. "NAH?"

"Yah." He answered, "Nah."

"I, as King of Camelot," Arthur began, trying to keep his eyes open, "Order you to come back here."

The raven haired boy spat on the ground before grumpily shuffling over. "Fine."

They all fell down, resting against a log. Gwaine turned to Merlin.

"You know what, Merlin.." He smiled happily, "You are my bestest friend."

"No, he's my bestest friend." Arthur frowned, throwing his arm over the manservant.

"Compromise." Gwaine slurred, "He's, _our_, bestest friend." The king nodded happily and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Arthur quickly rolled over and kneeled over the log.

"Arthur? What are you looking for?" Merlin asked, his speech, not particularly great but better than the other two's.

"Sick..." Was the reply he got. Merlin and Gwaine just looked at each other frowning.

Gwaine, used to being in this state was the first to respond. "You're going to be sick?"

Arthur stood up, puffing out his chest. "Yes...but not yet."

"ARTHUR!"

"GWAINE!"

"MERLIN!"

The rest of the Knights had followed the trio into the Darkling woods, needing to protect their King.

The night had started off with_ someone _having a bright idea...

"Merlin, you are a complete idiot sometimes, you know that?" Arthur said as they walked down the corridor.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine came running up to the boys, a big grin on his face. "I have a birthday present for you!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "You never said anything about your birthday!"

"You never asked." Merlin replied simply, "Gwaine, I told you already. I don't want anything.."

"Nonsense. Besides, this is the only way princess can make up for not getting you a present!" Gwaine continued after receiving blank stares. "WE'RE GOING TO THE TAVERN!"

"Merlin goes there often enough, you can't use that. It's like telling him to go to bed as a treat." Arthur stated. Gwaine looked up in thought and smirked suggestively. "No, you can't do that...Merlin doesn't know the first thing about sex!"

"What?" Merlin squeaked before regaining his usual voice. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I'm just going to turn in and-"

"On second thoughts, we'll go. Just so I can make you miserable." Arthur grinned.

"Oh, don't I get a say in this at all?" Merlin frowned, slightly annoyed.

"The rest of the knights are coming with us, so it's not like we'll be any danger of anything. No-one is going to get really smashed tonight."

"Yeah right." Merlin scoffed.

"Right, well, I guess we better start heading there then!" Arthur clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

The boys walked off, leaving Merlin with no choice but to follow them.

At the pub, the knights had been very good with the beer. The had all kept one beer, choosing to be responsible as Arthur had drank 3 beers already.

The only knight, who as you would guess, was not being sensible with his units was Gwaine. Happy-go-lucky. He downed his first two drinks, leaving his in a small state already. He was a lot slower with his third and fourth drink but was onto his fifth drink already.

Merlin, as the birthday boy, had been forced into downing 3 beers, one after the other. This had left the poor lad stumbling around and laughing crazily. He was halfway through his fourth drink now, taking it much slower.

"So," Leon began, "Any ladies at the moment, Merlin?"

"Hasn't been any in a while." Merlin replied, his words slightly slurred. "I think they are all too scared of Arthur's face."

The laughter rippled around the table and died down almost as quickly as it came.

Arthur looked at his skinny friend musing about whether Merlin had ever even kissed a girl. "Merlin, have you ever so much as kissed a girl?"

The knights all looked at Merlin, waiting for the reply.

"Yes, of course I 'ave." He frowned, "I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Who, who who?" Was the echo through the Knights.

"I can't say. Well there has been two since I've been in Camelot. One," he looked at Arthur smiling with amusement, "was when I first came here and nearly died. Gwen kissed me as soon as I woke up."

Arthur stiffened slightly, not sure what to make of his best friend and wife kissing. "Don't worry," Merlin broke his thoughts, "It was before she liked you...and for the record, there was nothing between us."

The blonde nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "What about the other girl?"

Merlin looked down at his glass, his hands tightened slightly around it, a sudden feeling of unease washed over him.

Gwaine was quick to catch on. "Did she go for someone else?" Merlin shook his head, and Gwaine continued to guess until they were outside the pub. "So, she didn't go for some else, didn't cheat on you, wasn't a long lost family member, didn't break up with you...what happened?"

"She died." Merlin slurred, bitter. "She died because of an injury."

"Go on, Merlin. You can trust us." The wavy haired knight placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What happened?"

"She was a monster...I didn't know about it until the night she died." He looked up into Arthur's curious blue eyes. "She was the druid girl that became a beast at midnight. Freya." His eyes watered slightly but he continued to stare at Arthur. "The injury was a wound from the arrow you shot at her. She died later the next morning in my arms..."

Arthur felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. A horrible guilt filled him. He had killed his best friends girlfriend. At that point it didn't matter she was a monster who had attacked people. She was just his best friends girlfriend...that he had killed.

Arthur finally found his voice. "Merlin, I-"

"Save it sire." Merlin sneered, shrugging off Gwaine's hand and walking away from them.

"Merlin, wait!" Gwaine called, following him.

Arthur looked around, feeling slightly more sober. "Wait here, I'll be back...this does not come out, clear?" The knights all nodded as their King followed the Knight and his manservant.

And that was how they managed to end up in the forest. They had been out there long enough, and the rest of the Knights, who weren't even drunk, decided it would be best to go out and look for their drunken King and the others.

"Hide and seek!" Gwaine grinned happily, raising his eyebrows.

"Come onn!" Arthur ducked down slightly, nearly fell but caught himself, and the trio ran off, away from the knights.

After about 5 minutes of non-stop running the boys stopped and burst out laughing.

After getting the laughter out of themselves, they sat down on the ground in a triangle shape.

"Merlin." Arthur began, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It would never have worked anyway." Merlin replied, prodding the ground with a stick.

"Who has a secret?" Gwaine asked, attempting to lighten to mood.

"Me."

"I do.."

"That's everyone then. Well, princess, why don't you begin." Gwaine smiled, leaning back on his arms. "What's your secrett?"

"I love Gwen." Arthur stated, "I don't care what any of you think. She will be my queen-"

"You clotpole..." Merlin laughed, "She is the queen! You're married!"

"Oh..."

Gwaine was rolling on the floor. "ARTHUR YOU IDIOT! Haha-" He started coughing dramatically, and Merlin crawled over to help him sit back up.

"What's your secret then, Gwaine?" The king asked, slightly embarrassed, but quickly forgot about it.

Gwaine looked up and mused for a few minutes. "My secret...You can not tell anyone about this...do you guys know the waitress, at the tavern down the road?" The other two nodded, listening. "I think I'm just about head over heels in love with her."

"Have you..." Merlin began, frowning, "ever talked to her?"

"What...?" He said, as if the other was speaking in another language. "Talked..to her?"

"Yeah. Wait, do you even know her name?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Waitress."

"Ok..."

The boys sat in silence for a few more minutes, musing over anything that came to mind.

"Merlin..." Gwaine sighed, "What is your secret?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He replied simply.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"You'd kill me."

Gwaine frowned at him. "Why would I kill you?"

"Well," Merlin restated, "You might not, but he would." He pointed at the blonde head who had been quiet during the small talk.

"Me?" Arthur pointed to himself, almost confused.

"Yep."

"But, why would I kill you?"

"Because you would hate me."

"There's nothing going on between you and Gwen, is there?"

"GOD, NO." Merlin yelled, "That's disgusting. She's like a sister to me, and one of my best friend's wife, not to mention she is queen!"

"Oh...then why would I kill you?"

Merlin never answered that question. Even in his drunk state, he was determined to keep his secret.

"Brother." A sweet voice came. They all turned round to see a dark haired woman smirking. "How nice it is to see you."

"Morgana." Arthur replied, slurring slightly. "What are you doing out in the forest?"

"I could ask you the same." She replied, tilting her head to the side. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" The blonde sibling answered quickly. "I'm not drunk...Am I, Merlin? Gwaine?"

The other two boys looked at each other and then back to Arthur, not wanting to comment.

"You're drunk." She stated, "Why is King of Camelot out in the forest with only his drunk manservant and knight?"

Arthur frowned. "Future King of Camelot, Morgana."

"What?" Merlin and Gwaine chorused, confusion washing over them.

Morgana came closer, standing only a meter away from the boys who were still sitting on the ground. She looked towards Gwaine. "Did he hit his head?" Gwaine shook his head, frowning.

Merlin spoke up. "He is drunk."

Morgana raised a perfect eyebrow. "I can see that."

"He probably forgot. He forgot he was married to Gwen earlier.."

Morgana, the only sober, stood there musing for a few moments, thinking of her latest plan.

She smiled sweetly at the boys. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Fat chance." Merlin spat.

"Merlin! You don't speak like that to Lady Morgana." Arthur scowled him, pointing a finger.

"Arthur?" Gwaine said. The drunken King looked at him. "Shut up." Arthur, suprisingly nodded.

Merlin looked at his friend. "How..?" The knight shrugged in response.

"Merlin, the ever thorn in my side." Morgana glared, "Gwaine, the selfless knight. Fighting for a piece of bread." The men just looked at her blankly. She missed having the reactions of them. "Don't make this harder than it already is. I don't particularly want to carry you to my hovel so I can tie you up and torture you."

Gwaine leaned towards Merlin and muttered, "Why do villains always tell the heroes their plans?"

"Well," Merlin answered Morgana, "We don't particularly want to walk with you to your hovel so you can tie us up and torture us."

She smirked cruelly. "Very well. Come on, before the giant scorpions come out to play with their food..."

The boys swallowed before getting up and following the witch.

Alcohol really did make them stupid...


	2. Chapter 2

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_They had a night out down the tavern, with the rest of the Knights, to celebrate Merlin's birthday.  
They found out about Freya (minus the magic) and who killed Merlin's lover. Merlin, annoyed with Arthur, storms off into the woods. Gwaine and Arthur followed their friend.  
Eventually the Knights go searching for them, but the trio run off, which they find hilarious.  
Morgana then finds the boys, and takes advantage, telling them that if they don't follow her, the giant scorpions will come and eat them. _

_So, of course, our heroes followed the villain to her hovel that she called a home._

His head felt worse than it ever had before...what had happened last night?  
He attempted to roll over but let out a groan, the attempt causing too much pain.  
He felt ice cold water splash onto his face. He frowned, it didn't make his headache any better. What was Gaius playing at?

"Just gimmie that potion..." He mumbled, reaching out into thin air, his eyes still closed.

"What?" _That doesn't sound like Gaius.._

Merlin opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. "Ah..." He reconised this place. "What happened?" He turned to the beatiful witch who stood stroking a knife. "Please don't use that on me..."

She smirked. "You, Arthur and Gwaine."

_Oh-no. _"What have you done with them? Where are they?"

She grinned. "Don't worry..." She put down the knife _- thank bloody hell -_ and leaned down, towards his ear...giving him the _perfect_ view. "They're fine. Infact they're in the other room...SLEEPING."

Merlin winced in pain as she spoke into his ear. "SHHHH..." He hushed, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't shout.."

"Headache?" He nodded, "Well, you three were very drunk last night."

"I blame Gwaine for this..." He muttered, cursing his friend and his appetite for fun and alcohol. "Can you let us go?"

"Why would I want to do that?" She smirked, taking a potion off a nearby shelf. "I could have so much fun..."

"What is that?" He pointed to potion, curious. "Is it..."

"Poision?" She almsot laughed, "I don't poision people, that's pathectic. It'll help get rid of your little hangover."

He scoffed, "Little? And you don't poision people, no? Just kill them for absolutley no reason and terrorise a Kingdom."

She sent him a cold glare, "I have good reason for killing people, unlike you."

"Unlike me? I had a reason and it was your fault anyway. You don't agree to be the source of enchantments, there's some seirous health and saftey issues there."

"I thought you were my friend." She growled, pulling him up to stand.

He growled. "And I thought you were mine. I thought you were Gwen's, Arthur's, I thought you cared about the people of Camelot." He looked her right in the eye, anger sparking between them. "I wish I never gave Morgause what she neeeded."

Morgana frowned, confusion washing over her. "What?"

"You heard. I wish I never gave Morgause the poision, wish I never let her know how to save you." He turned around, holding his hand out infront of him. Suddenly, it was the most interesting thing in the world. "You were dead long before I poisioned you, Morgana."

"You killed me," She spat, "You poisioned me, I thought I could trust you, and you go and pull a stunt like that? Morgause saved me."

Merlin shook his head, a small wince escaping his lips. "No. Morgause killed you, used you, poisioned you, corrupted you." He turned back round, looking into the eyes of the witch. "She destroyed you."

Morgana sneered, "How dare you speak of my sister in such a way! We wanted what was best-"

"NO." He yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "No...She wanted the throne, she wanted Camelot. She wanted Uther dead and didn't care who got in the way." He swallowed, not wanting to look into the green eyes. "She never wanted what was best. Why can't you see that? She might as well have been dead, she knew that she would never get Camelot, so she thought she'd make things harder even when she died. Sacrifice for the Dorocha to come, terroise innocent people."

"No..." Morgana whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "No. You're wrong. She wanted magic to be free."

"Why would she want that? She was already using it free enough anyway. If anyone took her, she could escape without a second thought, we both know that."

"And what about me?" Morgana asked, glaring. "What about me, Merlin? The innocent people...Mordred! He was just a boy."

"We helped him, didn't we?" He replied, anger in his voice. "There's no point talking about this. Show me Arthur and Gwaine, I'm taking them and leaving."

"They're through that door." She pointed to another door. He frowned slightly, but shrugged off his question. He stormed into the door and saw Gwaine and Arthur lieing down. He knew how to wake the Knight, everyone in the Palace did.

"Can you heat some bacon?" Merlin asked Morgana, walking over to Arthur and shaking him. "OI, GET UP!"

"This isn't Camelot. This is a hovel." Morgana said, "I'll wake them." She whispered an incarnation that Merlin couldn't hear and watched as his two friends sat up, eyes open and awake.

Gwaine looked round. "What the-How drunk was I...we?"

"MORGANA?" Arthur yelled, jumping to his feet. He went for his sword...which wasn't there. "Damnnit. This is your fault Merlin!"

"What? How is it mine?" He asked, annoyed.

"Your birthday, wasn't it?"

Morgana cut in. "I thought something happened yesterday..."

Merlin looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Anyway..."

"You can't blame Merlin! You shouldn't have killed his girlfriend!" Gwaine stated.

"What?" Morgana shrieked, her eyes wide. "You killed your own friends girlfriend?" She spun to Merlin. "When did you-"

"It was very short." Merlin replied, avoiding her gaze.

"I didn't know!" Arthur argued, "How was I supposed to know that my best friend was dating someone who turned into a beast and killed citezens of Camelot at night! Besides, what does that have to do with being here?"

Gwaine growled. "You upset him." His voice changed, becoming a little quieter. "He stormed off into the woods...I don't actually remember anything after that..."

"You are just as much to blame." Arthur said, "Forcing it out of him. _Did she go for another bloke? What happened, Merlin, what happened?_"

"I do not sound like that!" Gwaine frowned, "And how was I supposed to know?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Arthur replied.

"Leave them for a bit." Merlin whispered to Morgana, half turning. "They'll sort it out."

Morgana nodded and walked out the room, Merlin at her heels. "What was that all about?"

Merlin sighed and looked back at the door to which he had just exited. He had nothing better to do. "Well, it was a few years back now..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the lovley reviews! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_They woke up to see the lovley Morgana. She gave them a potion for their hangover. Merlin and Morgana left Arthur and Gwaine to play the blame game on each other, about Merlin getting upset and whose fault it was that they were here now. Morgana, curious, asks what happened._

_Merlin sighed and looked back at the door to which he had just exited. He had nothing better to do. "Well, it was a few years back now..."_

"And you don't want revenge?" Morgana asked, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"No," He lied, "I don't want revenge at all."

"Not even a tiny little bit?" She asked and Merlin shook his head. "Come on, don't you want to _avenge_ her?"

_Yes_. "Maybe." He replied. _Idiot... _"But Arthur is my friend, the King of Camelot, he has a great destiny ahead of him to unite Albion. I won't take all that away because he protected his people."

"Join me then, Merlin. You're great at sneaking around, destorying plans. You would be a great alley." Morgana gave him a small smile. "I'll let you think about where your loyalties lie, shall I?"

"My loyalties are with Camelot, with my friends and the people I care about." He answered.

Morgana lifted a hand to her heart. "You don't care about me? Are we not friends anymore, Merlin?"

"We haven't been friends for a long time. I don't care about you, I care about the Lady Morgana. She was great, you should have seen her." He glared, "Everyone loved her, she was always standing up for what was right. She was beautiful, making every mans jaw drop, I've never seen anything so beautiful. She got on well with everyone too, had lots of friends."

"You speak of me as if I'm dead."

"The Lady Morgana died."

"After _you_ poisioned her?"

He ignored her comment. "She died when darkness came and it defeated her. All her goodness was gone. In replacement, you turned up. You're nothing like her though, the only thing you have in common is looks. Her looks were beautiful and good, yours are beautiful but evil."

Morgana forced a smirk. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be." He gritted his teeth, giving her 'the look'.

She returned it. "Why do you hate me so much, Merlin? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"You turned against Camelot. I tried to help you,_ I tried_, but you turned on everyone." He stated clearly, his voice holding power.

"How did_ you _try to_ help _me, Merlin?" She frowned, not believing it.

"Lets start with the druids. When you had no one else to turn to, you turned to me, and I helped you find the druids, even if it meant risking my own life. Then when they came looking for you, I warned you, I helped you escape. When everyone but you me and Arthur were asleep, I knew what you had done, but I didn't tell anyone. I wanted there to be another way. I wanted you to come back to us." His voice broke, loosing it's power. "Even when I knew where you lived, I didn't tell anyone. After everything I've done for you, you never gave me anything back."

Morgana turned away. She couldn't stand seeing him so broken. "And what about poisoning me? You betrayed me."

"We were friends, then you started planning with Morgause. You trusted her, even though you had only just met her. Don't say because she was family you could trust her...isn't Arthur?"

Morgana didn't let a tear spill._ No_. She thought angrily._ I am cold, I will not be seen broken, I will not be seen weak. I am strong. I have nothing to lose, I am the strongest there can be, I will not allow myself to be weak._

"You know..." Merlin started, as if reading her mind. "Hiding things doesn't make you stronger. Showing your feelings doesn't make you weaker. You're like stone. It's appears so strong, it feels rough and cold. But in reality, it breaks easily. Just_ cold, broken_ pieces."

"And what are you then, Merlin?" She asked quietly, "A warm teddy bear?" The sarcasum seemed to pour out her mouth like vomit.

"No." He answered. "I don't know... Air? You need air to breathe."

"And I suppose nobody can live without you."

"Ok, bad example." He admitted. People needed him, but not that badly. "People need me. Take Arthur for example, he couldn't get dressed without me!"

Morgana turned back round, smiling slightly. Merlin inwardly sighed; _She used to smile like that. _"What are you then?"

"You tell me."

"A thawn in my side." She replied coolly, repeating words she had once said about him.

"What, you're the rose and I'm the thawn?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A stone rose." She corrected, "You said I was stone."

"A rose covered in stone." He looked up sadly, "You are in there, Morgana. I _know_ you are. You're just under a lot of layers of...rock."

"You're wrong. I was weak back then."

"You're weaker now."

"No. I have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to fight for."

"Myself."

"You sure about that?" He asked, "I think you lost yourself a long time ago, after all, I haven't seen Morgana in a long time. She wouldn't want people to be terrified of her, she would want people to live happily, peacefully, magic and people living together."

"I tried that, it failed." She sneered, "Sometimes you have to make people fear you so you can control them."

"Who wants to control people?" He questioned, "I'd rather have friends who would do anything for me, than people who I have to command to do things for me."

"Love makes you weak." She stated strongly.

"No." He shook his head, "Love is stronger than _anything_, Morgana. Maybe one day you'll learn that. Maybe one day, we'll get you back. Without love, nothing works."

Morgana frowned, confusion clear in her emerald eyes. "I work perfectly fine without love."

"I'm not sure everyone would agree..."

She sat down, letting her hair fall back. Merlin watched in awe as her locks swayed with her every moment. He cleared his throat, "Do you regret anything?"

_Yes._ She thought. "No. I have no regrets."

Merlin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Not losing your best friend? Your brother? All the people that loved you?" She stared up at the ceiling silently as his soft words beated like drums in her ears. "You do, I know you do. You miss it all, don't you?"

She sighed sadly. "What do you want me to say Merlin?"

"I want you to say you regret it, say you miss your life and everyone in it, say you miss walking down the corridors in your dresses, helping people when they were in trouble." He said, "More importantly, I want you to mean it."

She turned her head, meeting his sapphire blue eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?" He held her gaze, not able to look away.

"What good would it do? I'm a person who has made the worst mistakes you could, unforgivable. I can't turn back now, I've just got to keep fighting." Her eyes glistened slightly, though she did not shed a tear.

"You don't have to keep fighting. I'll forgive you." He begged, "Please. Arthur, in time, will forgive you. So will the people of Camelot. You don't have to fight us, Morgana. You can come back, you _can_ turn around."

She shook her head. "He will never forgive me, neither will the people of Camelot. I have nothing left, all I can do is fight. You will never fully forgive me either."

"If you say you regret what you've done, if you can say you are sorry, if you mean it..." He croaked, "I will, forgive you."

The pair stared at each other in comfortable silence, waiting for the other to speak as sapphire met emerald.

"MERLIN!" Arthur burst through the door, followed by Gwaine. "We're leaving."

"So soon, dear brother?" Morgana asked, her cold self coming back to play. She ignored the broken look on Merlin's face. "I thought you would say a little longer."

"I'm not here to play your games, Morgana." He said strongly. "We're going. Where are our things?"

"Your swords?" She asked. The blonde nodded in reply. "What, so you can attack me with them?"

"No." He answered, "That's more your thing, isn't it?"

"They're over there." She pointed outside. "Have a_ safe _journey. I'll be _sure _to visit soon."

Arthur nodded, not taking notice of her last comment, and walked outside, followed by Gwaine. Merlin paused at the door, turning back to her. "You don't have to fight us, you know."

"No, you're wrong. I have to. I have nothing else." She shook her head sadly.

"That's not true. We can find another way, it doesn't have to be like this." He pleaded, "I don't want to fight you, Morgana."

"The feeling isn't mutual." She lied, letting the words slip off her tongue.

"When you no longer want to fight," He said, "I will welcome you back. I will wait for you."

Morgana met his stare, sadly looking up through her dark lashes. All she wanted was there, right infront of her. Everything she now wanted, her secret desires.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from outside. Merlin ignored him, continuing to stare longingly at the witch infront of him. "Merlin!"

"Join me, Merlin." She said quickly, regretting the words the second they left. "Join me."

He took a deep breath. She stared in shock. He was actually thinking about it.

"Merlin!"

The raven haired man opened his mouth, ready to give his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, thank you for reviews. Sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. I just don't know where to go next with this story! :)**_

_**Also ** I did get that from IceAge4. It's brilliant, I went to see it the other day. Diego / Shira omg, I ship them so much, which is pretty bad really. :/**_

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_"Join me, Merlin." She said quickly, regretting the words the second they left. "Join me."_

_He took a deep breath. She stared in shock. He was actually thinking about it._

_"Merlin!"_

_The raven haired man opened his mouth, ready to give his answer._

Arthur and Gwaine stormed back into the hovel and Morgana acted quickly, the door shutting and locking behind them.

"Merlin, we need to go!" Arthur growled, grabbing his sleeve. "Come on-Morgana, open the door."

Gwaine gave a sigh. "One minute you want us here, next out and then back again. Make up your mind!"

Morgana ignored them and looked towards Merlin. "Well?"

Both men looked at their friend, confused. Gwaine looked back and fourth between the pair of magic users. "Well what?"

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head. "No. It isn't right."

She gave a nod before flicking her wrist. "Ligabis his per manibus" In a second all three of them were tied by their wrists to the ceiling.

Arthur growled; "If you had come out when we said Merlin, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

"Don't blame me! You came back in here!" Merlin frowned, shifting his body so he was facing Arthur.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Enough! We have to figure out how to get out of this."

Morgana watched the trio, entertained by them planning to escape when she was right in front of them.

"Gwaine," Arthur ordered, "Try and reach that knife with your foot."

"I'm not a monkey!"

She smiled, walking over and picking up the knife. "You want this?"

"Please." Merlin said.

She chuckled. "The King, the Knight and the Servant. *You three are like the start of a bad joke."

Merlin smirked. "And that makes you the punch line."*

Rolling her eyes, she placed the knife back down and walked over to the warlock, her face inches from his. "I'll enjoy spending time with you three." She whispered, a small grin on her face.

"Feeling isn't mutual." He replied roughly.

Arthur watched as the two locked eyes, neither blinking. Finally, he'd had enough of the tension between his best friend and sister. "What are you going to do to us?"

Morgana's eyes lingered on Merlin for a moment more before she turned to her brother, smiling. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Ignoring him, she turned away and headed into another room, leaving the three men there.

"Gwaine!" Arthur hissed, "Try and get the knife!"

Merlin felt a little guilty as Gwaine tried to grab the knife with his boots and failing. He could easily get that, but it wasn't time. Was it?

Morgana glided back into the room, grinning to herself like a madwoman. Merlin informed her of that.

"And soon you'll all be crying like you've been tortured endlessly."

Gwaine spoke up, catching her breath after swinging like a monkey trying to get the knife. "The point of that being?"

She smiled easily. "Partly revenge, partly for my entertainment."

"Great..." Merlin muttered.

"I'm just going out...hang around a little longer?" Morgana smiled wickedly, opening the door.

"Wow!" Arthur yelled after her, "You really are hilarious!"

The three men slept as they waited for the witch to return which happened to be that nightfall, in the middle of the night. Only one of them awoke.

"Morgana." He whispered.

She turned around in surprise. "I thought you would be asleep, like the other two."

He gave a smirk. "I'm not like them."

She gave a quick nod, a small smile playing on her lips before she turned around, unloading her basket of goodies.

"What's in there?" He questioned.

"None of your concern." She said, looking back up once more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In the early morning, which many of the knights would still consider to be night time, Morgana awoke from her nightmare filled sleep. After a few minutes, her breathing was back to normal though she told herself to get some water before heading back off into dream land.

She pushed her legs out of her bed and walked into the other room where three men were tied to the rope across the ceiling. Once again, one of them was awake.

"Nightmares?" He asked, his eyes betraying his attempt to hide any concern.

"Yes. Worse than usual." She frowned to herself. Why am I talking to him of all people about this?

"Care to share?"

"I don't particularly want to go through it all again." She felt her cheeks heat a little. It was true, she didn't want to go through that nightmare again but it wasn't what he thought it was. It was...arousing to say the least.

He gave a nod of understanding and watched intently as she got herself a drink of water. His throat suddenly dried up and he licked his lips.

"Can I have some?" He asked curiously, tilting his head a little.

"I guess." She quickly poured another cup of water and held it out for him. He gave a big, fake smile.

"My hands..."

"Oh." She nodded, still half asleep as she nervously walked closer and brought the rim to his lips. "Better?"

"Much." He sighed happily then turned to her, his eyes more alert. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She put the cup down and took a step back. Goodness knows what overpowered her to do what she did next. "Funibus, dimittam."

The ropes snapped off his wrists and he fell to the floor. His eyes looked up and locked with her emerald greens. "Why?"

She didn't know. All she could offer him was a hand. He took it and she pulled him up before leading him through to the other room. "I want to show you something." She explained.

He sat down on the bed as she searched through some old drawers with random things in_. Probably plans on taking Camelot._

After five minutes or so, she let out a growl. "I can't find it!"

"What is it? Maybe I could help?"

"I doubt that." A bright idea came to her then. She turned to face him, a sly smile on her face as she walked over to stand infront of the bed which he was comfortably sat upon. Suddenly she moved around the bed, and in a second was straddling him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I did say I would torture you."


	5. Chapter 5

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_"What is it? Maybe I could help?"_

_"I doubt that." A bright idea came to her then. She turned to face him, a sly smile on her face as she walked over to stand in front of the bed which he was comfortably sat upon. Suddenly she moved around the bed, and in a second was straddling him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I did say I would torture you."_

Merlin gulped as she grinned wickedly down at him, playing with his necker. Lowering herself further so her hair puddled on his chest, her breath tickling his ear, she whispered; "This will be a night you won't forget."

He shouldn't allow this. He should stop her, throw her off. He should have knocked her out and got Arthur and Gwaine to safety.

Morgana ripped him bare of his tunic and trousers, leaving him in only underwear and his red necker. "Ligabis mea vinctum." His arm flew outwards, tied at each side of the bed. She slid off of him, smirking.

**Back to the other room…**

"Arthur!" Gwaine hissed, swinging around to he crashed into the blondes body. "Arthur!"

"What?" He grumbled, scrunching up his face as he attempted to open his eyes. "Wha.."

"Shut up." Gwaine replied, again hissing. "Keep your voice down. Morgana must have taken Merlin."

Arthur quickly become more awake on hearing the news. "What?"

"Shh!" Gwaine nearly growled, impatient with his King.

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking around the room. No Merlin, no Morgana. "Where are they then?"

"How should I know?"

"Okay well…what could she have done with him?" Gwaine looked down, not wanting to say what he was thinking. He didn't want it to be true. "Gwaine? What is it?"

Before the knight could reply they heard Morgana and Merlin's voices.

"Beg." She said, laughing slightly.

"No…" His voice came back, strong but a little hoarse.

"Beg me." She continued to demand.

"You're wrong if you think I'll beg you for anything. I will never beg you."

She laughed again. "You'll see the irony soon enough."

Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other, each pair of eyes filled with concern for their friend who was, to their knowledge, being tortured at that very moment.

**Back to the other room…**

Of course, the scenario playing out in this room was completely different to what the boys would have ever imagined.

Morgana, in white, nearly see-through, undergarments was straddling the servant and biting his neck, grinning wickedly as she did so.

"Morgana…" He gasped, overwhelmed with the feeling. He was desperate for more and desperate to share it with her.

She sat up, looking down on him, their eyes locking, both filled with hunger. "Are you going to beg?"

His lips tightened together and she let her finger run down his chest, before stopping suddenly. She pushed herself against him causing him to become harder as she rocked back and forth, her hair swaying as she did so. He held his silence for only a moment more. "Morgana, please, please…"

Grinning again, she bent down, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "Please, what?"

"Release me…" He whispered back. "Please, I need you."

She must have been too lusted up to think straight, as she whispered an incarnation that untied his hands. In a split second he grabbed her round the waist, kissing her passionately.

She responded immediately, pushing his mouth open and deepening the kiss. She bit down as he ran a hand up her thigh and up under her undergarments. "Merlin…." She moaned quietly as he pushed her back and lifted the clothing over her head.

Their lips connected again as the undergarment was thrown on the floor, forgotten. He rolled her over so he was on top, letting her hands run over his chest.

She tugged gently at the last piece of clothing he wore. "Off." She demanded, frowning. Smirking, he wriggled out of the offensive material and they continued their torture session.

**Back to the other room again…**

"She must be really hurting him…" Arthur frowned at the door. "This is horrible, I can't bare it." A scream and gasp sounded. "I don't blame him. I think we would all scream like girls if we were being tortured by her…"

Gwaine couldn't help but notice how…dirty…the sounds were. He was positive that Merlin's voice could not go that high. Arthur may not have noticed or just taken it as awful torture, but there seemed to be two voices as well.

Well obviously, there was Morgana and Merlin, but the sounds seemed to be made by both of them.

The knight looked over to Arthur, who stared misrebly at the door. _If my theories are correct, he may be an uncle._

Finally, after the sun had fully risen and the birds had finished singing as midday rolled in, Morgana and Merlin walked out of the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, "Are you alright? How bad did she torture you?"

"Oh…" Merlin took a moment to answer. "It was…extreme torture. Yeah…"

"You seem alright though."

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh." Arthur replied.

Gwaine looked at the pair, studying them both. "It sounded pretty extreme." Both Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other, a small blush creeping on their faces.

Morgana quickly spoke up. "Well I'm sure you would be that loud if tortured." She walked up to him, her green eyes sparkling with flecks of gold as her blood boiled slightly. "Would you like me to show you?"

He smiled. "I'm alright." She began to walk away when he said loudly; "I prefer the cute waitress from the Sun tavern. Goth's aren't my type." He gave Merlin a sly look, "Though Merlin on the other hand…"

"Gwaine." Arthur spoke loudly, frustrated with the situation he couldn't get his head around. "What on earth are you talking about? Are you sure you and Merlin didn't swap bodies, you are talking rubbish."

Gwaine only smiled in response.

Arthur, slowly catching up with the conversation, gave a frown. "How come _he_ isn't tied up, but we are?" He gave a pointed look to Merlin who gave an innocent shrug.

Gwaine grinned cheekily. "Favouritism, I bet."

"Gwaine, shut up." Merlin spoke calm, but his eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed and embarrassed with his comments. "Maybe it's because I've just been tortured and I'm getting a break?"

"Oh!" Gwaine remarked, "Morgana's going to go back there and finish you off, is she? I thought you guys were done, it went on for ages, I mean-"

"Gwaine, we don't really want Merlin to be tortured again, do we? If anything, we want to get out of here, and you are not helping the situation!" Arthur growled, shaking the rope in anger. "Morgana, please, just let us go. What is it you want?"

Morgana, who had been silently watching the scene play out, walked past Merlin and towards her brother, swaying her hips slightly.

Gwaine chuckled as Merlin's eyes scanned her body quickly.

"Dear brother," She smiled sweetly, "You know what I want. I want magic to be free, I want the throne."

Arthur sadly looked into her familiar green eyes. He missed her desperately. "What happened to you?" He whispered sadly. "We all miss you, Morgana."

"Why should I let you go?"

He thought for a moment, before his face lighted up. "I'll say please."

**Thank you all for the reviews, and thank you for reading. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S Only two more chapters to go (unless I decide to extend it, which I doubt…)**


	6. Chapter 6

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_"Dear brother," She smiled sweetly, "You know what I want. I want magic to be free, I want the throne."_

_Arthur sadly looked into her familiar green eyes. He missed her desperately. "What happened to you?" He whispered sadly. "We all miss you, Morgana."_

_"Why should I let you go?"_

_He thought for a moment, before his face lighted up. "I'll say please."_

Gwaine groaned. What had he been drinking last night? His head was pounding violently as he shifted his body in attempt for more comfort and to possibly get rid of the headache; which of course didn't work.

_Snap!_

He frowned through closed eyes. Why was his bed snapping? He shuffled around a little more, hearing rustling and a few more small snaps. Slowly, he forced his eyes open.

Everything came back to him like a slap round the face from the waitress at the tavern he had tried to chat up.

"Oh crap..." Was all the vocabulary he could find at that moment in time; apart from, "Merlin? Arthur?"

"Gwaine?" Arthur's voice seemed to call back, grumbling in confusion. The knight twisted his body on the dirty ground to see his king, only just able to see as he peeped through his eyelashes. "What happened?"

"I don't know...we're in a forest." Gwaine stated helpfully, looking around as though an answer would appear for his conveinence. "Where's Merlin? And where's Morgana? In fact, why are we out here?"

"Maybe she got sick of your snoring." Arthur mumbled, still half asleep. A few moments later he bolted up, his eyes wide and his hair askrew. "MERLIN!"

The pair got up, confused and lost as they searched for the manservant.

"What are you two doing?" They both jumped, turning round to face the source of the voice.

"Merlin!" They exclaimed in usion, grinning.

"Yeah..." He frowned, a small smile on his lips. "I think Morgana threw us out. I don't know why. I only woke up ten minutes ago and though I would try and find something."

Gwaine squinted. "Find...what?"

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged, "Anything that could help us in this situation or find out where we are."

"I know where we are." Arthur sighed, staring at a tree. The knight and manservant glanced at one another, both confused by their friend's actions. "When Morgana first came to Camelot we would go riding and come here. We made it out to be our own land and made a castle out of logs and sticks."

Merlin mentally winced as his stomach gave an unpleasent twist. It was one of those situations where you couldn't really help someone. Everyone should be allowed to grieve occasionly, even if it was hard to watch.

They let Arthur have his moment, remembering his childhood with Morgana as they played together, just like siblings, occasionly arguing over silly things and getting into fights but always standing by one anothers side.

His eyes watered as the memories flashed before him. One moment they were children, playing with wooden swords. The next they were young teenagers, teasing each other and playfighting with Uther scowlding them. Suddenly they were growing up, quicker than they realised. Everything was rushing ahead, leaving them to try and catch up.

Where did it all go wrong?

_**Morgana's hovel**

The dark haired witch sat at the table, leaning over a goblet of wine, mesmerised as the liquid swished around whilst she tilted the goblet from north, west, south and east over and over again.

Her mind played back what had happened.

_"I'll say please."_

_Her eyes glowed gold, not able to take anymore and in a second both Gwaine and Arthur were in a deep sleep._

_"What did you do?" Merlin frowned, concern etched in his voice and on his face._

_"They're only asleep." She rolled her eyes, pretending she didn't care about them. "Don't cry over it."_

_Merlin let out a sigh, sitting opposite her on the table, trying to catch her eyes which she purposelly avoided. "What happened to you?"_

_"What happened?" She growled, "Let's see. Uther hated my kind. He kept the fact I was his daughter from him. He forced me to live in fear of myself everyday. He's the reason my father is dead. Then there's you. I trusted you and you go and poision me! Arthur was-is just like his father. He would hate me even if I never turned against him. Gwen, well, she wasn't going to stray from her precious prince, was she? I was left alone, abondoned."_

_Her eyes began to water and she bit her lip, determined not to cry._

_"Morgana..." Merlin began, his voice thick. "We all miss you. Arthur isn't anything like Uther. The only reason magic is still banned is because you, and others, have proven it to be used in bad ways. You've got to show him it can be used for good. You've got to prove you're still in there. If you came back to Camelot asking for forgivness, we would pardon you. Everyone."_

_No. She couldn't take this. She was evil, strong, determined to get the throne and bring magic back. Arthur was Uther. Arthur was Uther. Merlin betrayed her, Gauis deceived her, Gwen chose the other side. She was alone with nothing to lose. She would have to take her revenge._

_Her eyes flashed gold and within the blink of an eye, Merlin was sleeping soundly on the table._

_She frowned. She know had to find a way to get rid of them._

_She would let them go. Just this once._

___**7 months later...Camelot...**

Merlin tried to hide a yawn as the court proceedings went on. Some of these cases were ridculous and took forever to sort out. Yet throughout the entire thing Gwen sat and listened carefully by Arthur's side as his eyes would struggle to stay awake.

Thankfully he had his team to keep him awake, Merlin offering and pouring him water, Gwen nudging him and squeezing his hands, rarely having to give him a quick pinch.

Finally they reached the last meeting. A hooded figure came through.

Gwen frowned. _It must be a pregnant woman._ She thought, noticing the bulge around the belly area.

Arthur sat up a little straighter, knowing pregnant woman should be dealt with carefully. He had his wife as a example of that. Sweet, gentle, delicate, kind hearted Gwen who could turn into a terrifing angel in the blink of an eye. _Only another month._ He thought hopefully.

"What would you like to confront us with?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You're nephew." The voice replied silkily. Arthur gasped, as did most of the room.

He stood up. "Morgana?"

She pulled back her hood, revealing her face. "It is I, brother."

"What...how...what?" He made facial gestures, confused more than anything. His eyes kept darting down to the bulge she carried. "Baby!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Get over it already."

Arthur frowned, unimpressed with her behaviour. "What do you want?"

"I come in hope." She said, "Hope that you can all forgive me for my sins. I was mislead, young and foolish. It is not an excuse, I fully accept what I have done. I'm just saying there were majour contributing factors."

Arthur stood still, numb. His sister had turned up pregnant asking for forgiveness. What was he supposed to say?

He felt a rush of wind as Gwen ran past him, hugging Morgana awkwardly as both of them had hug bellies at that moment in time.

"I forgive you." She whispered before standing back and speaking loudly. "I forgive you, Morgana."

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? One more after this. We're so close to the end...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thank everyone so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I aplogise again for this taking so long to get up! Sorry...**

**Cookies for everyone for putting up with it!**

**P.S Check out my new story I've just put up 'The Queen's Ward'. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_Arthur stood still, numb. His sister had turned up pregnant asking for forgiveness. What was he supposed to say?_

_He felt a rush of wind as Gwen ran past him, hugging Morgana awkwardly as both of them had hug bellies at that moment in time._

_"I forgive you." She whispered before standing back and speaking loudly. "I forgive you, Morgana."_

The room was silent.

A sob escaped from Morgana. "Gwen..." She smiled, looking down. "I know you're going to be beatiful."

Arthur watched as the women talked about the babies.

The babies.

Babies.

"Morgana!" He gasped, once again earning everyone's undivided attention. "You're pregnant!"

Gauis rushed over. "Sire, are you feeling okay?"

"We've already established that, Arthur..." Morgana informed him.

He frowned. "I'm fine! I just want to know how you're pregnant."

A small blush appeared on her face. "Well, there was this man and well we-"

"I didn't mean like that." He interrupted, being reminded of the time his father tried to talk to him about having sex with a troll. He shuddered at the memory. "I meant, who is the father?"

She bit her lip, willing herself to keep quiet. The baby had changed her completly. Instead of revenge and hatred filling her, love and kindness filled her instead.

Gwaine turned towards Merlin who was hiding any emotions well. The knight smirked, elbowing his friend which caused him to let out a small yelp.

"Gwaine!" He hissed, shuffling his feet.

Arthur looked over, as did the rest of the room. "Everything alright, Merlin?"

"Just Gwaine picking on me." He responded quickly, earning him another elbow in the side.

"Gwaine!" Arthur scoulded, "You're a knight of Camelot! Stop it, will you?"

"Of course. For you, Princess." Gwaine smiled brightly.

The king rolled his eyes, getting back to the matter as hand. "Morgana, who is the father?"

"Why does it matter?" She replied, her old firey self coming out to play.

"Because he's the father! I don't want you doing this alone! It's not right for any woman!"

"Am I forgiven?" She looked up hopefully.

Arthur glanced at the window. "Gwen already forgave you, didn't she?"

He felt a force shove into him and looked down to see the dark locks of his sister. He smiled, hugging her back. "You'll have to pay for your crimes though."

"How?"

He shrugged. "We'll think of something...only after you've had that baby." He poked her large belly, smiling when she scowled at him. "Why won't you tell me who the father is?"

She shook her head, looking down. "It doesn't matter."

He sighed. He would have to find out sooner or later. He silently swore to make sure he found the answer to his question.

He pulled back from her, standing tall and proud as the King he was. "Morgana is forgiven. She is once again a Lady of the court and shall be treated with respect. She will pay for her crimes once she has had the child. Morgana, you can stay in your old chambers. Merlin, could you prepare her chambers for her and help her up there whilst I go find a willing maid?"

The manservant ducked his head. "Yes, sire." He swiftly walked out the room, Morgana following behind him quickly.

"Merlin!" She snapped as they walked down the corridor, "Slow down!"

He stopped instantly, turning around to face her. "Yes, my lady?"

His face showed no emotions. Her stomach twisted. "Could you walk a little slower?"

He gave a nod, turning back to the empty corridor and walking down it, Morgana by his side.

_She's probably been with somebody else. Maybe another plan to take down Camelot. _He shook his head, annoyed with himself. _No, Morgana would never such a young child like that. Ever...I hope._

Once they arrived in her chamber he quickly vanished, taking the bed sheets with him. She sat down the dresser, taking it all in.

She was home.

Everything was just how it used to be. Nothing had changed since the day she left. She noticed how there was no dust anywhere and how the flowers were fresh, only a couple of days old at most.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." She said loudly.

The door opened, revealing Arthur. "Morgana."

She nodded. "Arthur...thank you."

He walked in and headed towards her, leaning against the bed post. "It's okay...you're my sister. Even if you weren't, you might as well been. You were always like a sister to me."

"And you a brother to me." She stood up, holding her belly. "Do you want to feel it kick?"

He looked up. He had felt babies kick before, obviously. His wife was pregnant and he had often felt their child kick around, fidgeting and often annoying Gwen. This was his sister though and the idea just seemed insane.

Then again, he had once told Gwen he was insane.

He placed his hands on her stomach hesitantly, Morgana moving them to the right place. They waited patiently.

A knock sounded at the door before it was pushed open. The siblings looked over to see Merlin, clean bedsheets in his arms as he kicked the door shut before shuffling towards the bed, starting to put the sheets on.

"THERE!" Arthur yelled, grinning. "I felt it kick!"

The witch smiled. She could only imagine what Arthur would have been like when first feeling his and Gwen's child kick.

As if reading her mind, Merlin spoke up. "He had a feast to celebrate when his and Gwen's child first kicked."

Arthur only smiled in response. "I better go check on her and find a maid for you." He glanced at Morgana before rushing out the room, his latest quest set.

Silence was thick in the room as Merlin continued to finish the bed. Morgana watched him as he did his work only speaking when he was finished. "Thank you, Merlin."

"No problem, my lady. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

She frowned. "Yes, there is. Tell me what is going on with you?"

He stared at her. "You're the one who just came out of the blue pregnant!"

"That's better."

"What?"

"You didn't call me, 'my lady'. You're just speaking to me normally."

"Oh." He looked down. He wanted to know if the baby was his but she was stunning. How could it be?

"Merlin...I understand if you don't want to be part of this but-"

She was interrupted by the warlock. "What do you mean? Part of what?"

"The baby's life in a fatherly way. Though I would at least want you to be part of-"

She was interrupted once more. "It's mine?"

"The baby?" She almost laughed, "Yes, yes, the baby is yours! Whose did you think it was?"

He gave a shrug, blushing slightly. "I don't know, I just thought..."

"I'm not a whore, Merlin."

His head snapped up. "I never said you were, I mean, you're not. You're not a whore."

A smile appeared on her lips as she sat on the bed, patting the seat next to her. Merlin quickly claimed it. "Merlin...what do I tell Arthur?"

"Ah..."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." She explained, "Merlin, I..."

She never finished that sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

_The last we saw of our heroes, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine..._

_A smile appeared on her lips as she sat on the bed, patting the seat next to her. Merlin quickly claimed it. "Merlin...what do I tell Arthur?"_

_"Ah..."_

_"I don't want to get you in trouble." She explained, "Merlin, I..."_

_She never finished that sentence._

Merlin crashed his lips on to hers with one hand on her hip and the other supporting his weight on the bed.

Morgana responded, her hands on the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair and massaging his neck.

Their lips pushed against one another forcefully, desperate for more. It had been so long, far too long indeed.

Merlin could smell her sweet wild berry scent filling his lungs and clouding his mind like a sweet, delicious poison.

Morgana jumped back, her hands falling on to the bulge of her belly. Merlin frowned, concerned for the mother of his child. "What is it?"

"Just a kick." She replied, smiling. "Took me by surprise."

He smiled back, placing his hands on her bulge. "Have you seen them yet?"

"No. I guess it will all be a surprise." She explained, her hands going over his. The baby kicked and they grinned at each other.

Morgana watched in awe as Merlin bent down, kissing the bulge. "You're very special." He whispered before his eyes darted up to lock with Morgana's.

Her heart fluttered and she licked her lips as she brought her delicate hand to his necker, pulling him up towards her. He obeyed, leaning towards her and their lips met again.

It wasn't as desperate as before, more calm and loving. A grin crept on her face as she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"Morgana." He whispered, "Marry me."

* * *

**1 month later...**

Gwen had gone in to labour at the time estimated, and it was all going smoothly.

Arthur was sat in his chambers with a goblet in his hand. Gwaine and Merlin sat by him, taking a swig of their own drinks.

"She'll be okay." Merlin told his friend, patting him on the back. "Everything will be fine - you know it will."

Arthur looked up at him, "I know, but what if it changes?"

"It won't." Gwaine stated firmly, "The future can't change unless it is on decisions that anyone can control. Nobody can control if Gwen survives childbirth, same with the kid. It's in fates hands and fate has decided. Trust your sisters powers, Arthur."

There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open, revealing a young serving girl. "Sire, Gwen and the child are ready to see you."

Arthur jumped up. "She's given birth?"

"Yes," The servant confirmed, "Gaius wanted to check them both over first."

Without another word, the King rushed out the room with Merlin and Gwaine following closely behind, the pair only stopped to thank the girl.

They all came to a halt outside the door which Arthur knocked out politely, being a gentleman. Gaius opened the door not a second later, smiling. "It's healthy baby girl."

Arthur grinned, "I couldn't wish for anything more." His shoulders slumped slightly as the heavy weight was lifted and he walked in to the room. Merlin and Gwaine stood outside awkwardly, waiting before they heard Arthur yell; "Are you two coming in here or what?"

The pair shuffled in, closing the door behind them and staring at the scene in front of them.

Gwen was sat on the bed, a baby in her arms as she grinned up at them. Arthur stood next to her, an around her as he stared in awe down at the child.

Morgana came and stood next to Merlin, smiling brightly. "I said it would be fine."

He nodded, "I never doubted you."

Silence held the room for another minute or so before Gwaine killed it. "What's her name?"

Gwen looked up at Arthur, smiling. "Marigold."

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

Arthur sat at his desk, reading through what his manservant had wrote. "This is good...how do you know so much on the topic?"

"I..." Merlin let his mouth fall open, not sure what to say. The King patted him on the back and left the room leaving the warlock uncertain of what to do now.

He needed to tell Arthur about his magic now he was lifting the ban - not to mention, Morgana. Speaking of Morgana, he needed to tell Arthur about their relationship.

Merlin and Morgana had been talking and with Merlin's help, Morgana managed to persuade Arthur to lift the ban. Afterall, she was living there now and she couldn't get rid of her magic.

Morgana had been shocked when Arthur agreed and had fully accepted her brother as being the rightful heir to the throne.

Merlin found himself outside Morgana's chambers. He knocked and waited for her to let him in.

She pulled open the door, a grin breaking out on her face when she saw him. "Merlin!"

"My lady." He smiled as he walked in to the room. "How are you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. Everything is fine."

"Good." He gestured towards the bed and she took a seat, her eyes becoming more wary. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need to tell you some things..."

A frown appeared on her delicate features but she kept quiet waiting for him to continue. "Morgana, I...I'll show you."

He took the seat next to her and placed their foreheads together, two of his fingers on either side of her forehead. He focused on the memories before searching for Morgana's mind and pushing them through. She let out a gasp of shock and Merlin waited patiently as she watched the memories in her mind.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes, staring at him in shock. "You have magic..." Her voice was broken and made his heart break. "You're Emrys."

* * *

**1 Month later...**

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine were sat at the tavern, sipping their drinks and chatting about various things.

Gwaine smiled at Merlin. "I'm happy for you, Merlin."

"Thanks, Gwaine." The warlock returned the smile.

Arthur glanced down at his drink. "Just look after her, yeah?" He looked up to see his friend nodding, taking another sip of his drink.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt her, Arthur. You know that." Merlin stated, "especially not after the last month..."

Once Morgana had found out that he was Emrys she had run out of the room and gone straight to Gwen, yelling about his magic at the top of her lungs whilst sobbing. The queen had hugged her tightly, pushing her confusion away as she comforted her friend.

Merlin then came bursting in to the room and was followed by Arthur moments later.

_"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed, "Merlin is my doom! H-He has magic!"_

_Arthur pulled out his sword, confused but still wanting to protect his sister. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin, "What is she talking about? Did you try to hurt her with magic now that I lifted the ban?"_

_"NO!" Merlin yelled, jumping back. "I wouldn't ever do that!"_

_A silence filled the room before Morgana stepped out from the safety of Gwen's arms. "I-I'm sorry, Merlin. It's just a s-shock."_

_He nodded, "I understand, and I'm sorry as well."_

_Morgana waddled up to her man, hugging him tightly. "She said you were my destiny and my doom."_

_Merlin leant down, whispering so nobody else could hear. "I was your doom. I was the cause of your downfall, the reason you left your vengeful ways that were run by power. This baby we created, it destroyed the darkness we both had."_

_She nodded, trusting his words as she snuggled in to his arms. "I love you, Merlin."_

_"I love you too." He replied._

_For those few moments, they forgot they weren't the only ones in the room._

_"Ahem," Arthur cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Care to explain what in the lords name is going on?"_

The couple then explained everything; Merlin's magic, their destiny, what had happened during the 'torture' session (though not in detail), and their relationship.

Gwen, being Gwen, had squealed with delight and hugged Morgana, claiming how she always said they were meant to be.

Arthur, on the other hand, had been a whole new story. He sacked Merlin and wouldn't talk to him or Morgana for the next week. After one week, he began to talk to Morgana, explaining he was only annoyed that she hadn't told him before hand and kept it hidden for so long.

He didn't talk to Merlin until today - it took a lot of persuading from Gwen and Morgana, as well as the knights input during training.

reluctantly, but not regretfully, he spoke to his former manservant and the air was quickly cleared with a brotherly hug. Arthur then stated; "I know you are both getting married but I'm giving you permission because you normally have to ask the fathers permission and I'm the next best thing."

The pair then grabbed Gwaine and went down the local tavern for a quiet drink.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, taking another sip. The warlock hummed in response, raising an eyebrow. "Can you be my manservant again?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No."

"I'll be there tomorrow." They shared a grin before Arthur continued.

The blonde looked down at his drink, frowning in to it momentarily before looking up at his friends. "Merlin, be my court advisor, sorcerer person?"

"Sure." Came the slurred reply.

Gwaine smiled, patting the warlock on the back. "You'll appreciate it in the morning."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "It means more work."

"Maybe not then."

* * *

**Two days later...**

The stars were shining brightly in the sky, the moon fully lit. The air was cool and crisp and the ground was layered with a blanket of snow that had arrived the night previous and earlier that day.

However our three heros did not witness this.

Merlin paced up and down, stroking his chin as though he should have the beard he had when he was older. Arthur was sat on a chair, twiddling his thumbs with a worried expression on his face as he gazed in to the fire.

"You know what?" Gwaine stated, looking at the pair of them. "I think you need a drink."

Arthur shook his head, being the more sensible one. "No, Morgana is giving birth we can't just get drunk."

"I'll take one." Merlin said, following Gwaine out the room as they headed towards the tavern.

The blonde King ran after them. "You can't go down the tavern!"

"I need a drink." Gwaine stated, "It's a stressful situation with you two and Merlin needs one too."

Arthur sighed, surrendering. "At least go down to the kitchens and take some drinks back up."

The other two paused, looking at one another in a silent debate. Finally they turned round and agreed to the idea.

Five hours later and the trio sat in the same room though there was a very different air around them.

A serving girl walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock when she heard it. The loud singing and thumping of feet on the ground as the men danced. Pushing open the door and shaking her head, she was surprised to see it was only the three of them as one of their moves failed as all three landed on the floor.

"Merlin." She said loudly, desperate to get out of there. "You're child has arrived."

With in seconds the three drunks had rushed out the room, passing by with mutters of 'thanks'.

They soon came to Gaius's chambers where he and Gwen had cared for the pregnant woman.

Merlin raised his hand to knock slowly, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly he bolted, making a beeline for escape but his plan was quickly thwarted by his friends.

"No." Arthur told him, pushing him up to the door. "Morgana needs you and so does that kid."

Merlin ducked his head, ashamed though still worried. _Morgana hasn't seen anything though...Maybe there is a reason why she hasn't..._ The thought brought tears to his eyes which he slapped away angrily. _They've GOT to be fine!_

Gwaine stepped around the warlock, knocking on the door. A minute later, the door opened to reveal Gaius. He looked at Merlin, concern quickly filling his eyes. "Merlin?"

The man looked up, locking eyes with the man he would gladly call father. "Please, Gaius..."

"Come and see." Gaius urged, putting a hand on his back and guiding him in to the room. reluctantly, Merlin was pushed in to the room and his eyes quickly landed upon his soon to be wife.

Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were puffy where she had been crying. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was a small baby. Her green eyes locked with his blues and in the blink of an eye he was next to her, leaning around to peer down at the small face.

"It's a boy." Gaius announced proudly, "He struggled but he made it."

Merlin's eyes fell upon Morgana. "Like us?"

"Like us." She agreed.

Gwen was sat in the corner with Marigold in her arms. "What are you going to call him?"

"Balius Gorlois." Morgana replied automatically. Merlin raised an eyebrow and she grinned sheepishly. "You said your fathers name was Balinor."

Merlin stared at her, thinking it through for a minute before it him. "Balinor and Gorlois..."

She nodded happily. "And Gaius. it makes Balius."

His lips met hers in a moment of love for one another. After a few minutes, Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin pulled away slowly and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

A grin broke out on her tired face. "I love you."

Merlin looked around the room at the group he called family. Gwen and Arthur with Marigold, Gaius, Gwaine, Hunith, Balius and Morgana.

_Hunith?_ He did a double take, his eyes landing on his mother. "Mother!" He exclaimed, grinning. It had been awkward writing the letter to her, explaining that she was about to have a grandchild but from the look on her face, he knew it was okay.

"I came here earlier on. Morgana's done so well, it was a long labour." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, glancing at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I'm so proud of you, Merlin."

He grinned, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall. He looked back down at his son and knew that things were going to be just fine.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, catching everyone's attention. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Are you drunk?"

A swift glance to his other partners in crime confirmed it all. Gaius laughed, muttering about how he would have to make potions that they would be needing in the morning whilst the three woman all shared a look.

"They always do this." Gwen explained to Hunith, "When Marigold was being born and for Merlin's birthday - that's how Balius got here." She smiled at the bundle in Morgana's arms.

It was true. Though they didn't drink enough to make them forget everything (anymore), they trio would always be sticking by one another as courage, magic and strength.

Or, after a trip to the tavern/wine cellar, drunk, wasted, hammered.

* * *

**...The End...**

**Well, that's the end of DWH. I hope you all enjoyed the story! :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys are brilliant!**


End file.
